Rose quartz and omega destroyer of homeworld
by Gem master 1999
Summary: Rose is almost shatterd by homeworlds lethal assassin,can she show the most powerful gem in history the value of human life .the fate of the entire race falls on the crystal Gems!
1. chapter 1 :the beginig of the End

CHAPTER 1

Tanzanite was desighed to be the protecter of the diamonds.

an ultimate wepon.

In order to focus on createing such a gem the diamonds had to develop him in secret.under the code name "omega".

The diamonds wanted to create a perfectly uniqe gem,so they needed a new way to;manufacture,control,and power the gem.

the gem was so complex, that the diamonds had to create a special holding cell .this holding cell wold not only protect the gem but allow for complete control over the gems body ,if activeated.

the diamonds calculated that in order to power the gem they needed more energy than any one planet cold supply.

so

they bult a massive canon powerd by 1000 qurtz soldures to inject the tanzanite gem into the nearist magentar nutron star.

After 300 years of staying inside the nutron star it was finaly ready to

supernova.

lapis lazuli was on a nearby ship with an army of quartz soldiers waching .As a wave of pure energy cascaded from the dying star.only to be absorbed buy the new born gem.

soon after, tanzanite began his trainig with lapis lazuli to control his powers.


	2. chapter 2:love and destruction

CHAPTER 2

During his trainig with lapis lazuli tanzanite and lapis grew closer and closer becuse the two where both uniqe gems with powerful abilitys.

they understood echother.and the fear other gems felt of them.so they fell in love.

but this love was forbidden on home world.becuse Tanzanite was created to fuse with diamonds, and diamonds alone.

the two gems felt forever trapped on a limimited plane of existance hollow and alone without being able to share echother...

what happend next shook the entire gem empire.A rose qourtz gem started a rebellion.

at first it was just a nusince to the diamonds.as rose and pearl where only limited to small tacticle attacks on home world gems.

But as aoon as the first genoration of earth gems errupted from the ground.

the rebells exploded in number as the renegade rose qourtz and pink diamonds pearl gathered thire followers.the rebellion eventualy became a thret to the gem empire.

as time went by tanzanite became more and more intrested in the rebellion and the earth.

but the diamonds forbid him from fighting the rebbels.

they wanted to preserve the earth as much as possible.

but eventualy the diamonds became weary of the war.so they sent tanzanite to assassinate the leader of the rebellion.


	3. chapter 3:the dawn of a new age

CHAPTER 3

Upon his arriveal on earth tanzanite was ecstaitic.he wanted to meet this rose quortz evan thogh his mission was to shatter her.in a strange way he admired her tactics.

he also wanted to see more of this beutiful planet the other gems always talked about.

it was very difficult for him to track the rebells movemeants.after tracking them for four months and studying them,patiently waiting for the right momeant to strike.finaly his momeant arrived!.

the battel to follow was shure to be an eppic struggle.

tanzanite:Rose qourtz...your treason ends here!

Rose: Iv'e been waiting for you.garnet told me you where following us.she just did'nt know when you would attack.

Tanzanite wait! ,we dont have to fight.

tanzanite:i dont have a choce! ,you have to END HERE!

Rose: So be it...

thire fight was frurios...Swords colideing ,sparks flying , thunderus billows comeing from thier very footsteps!

tanzanite was to swift ,and fierce for rose .eventualy tanzanite had his blade to Rose's neck.

then tears started to well up in her eyes

Rose:do it! shatter me ! end me , omega destroyer of worlds!(this broght a shocked look to tanzanites face.)end me.

so i dont have to see you destroy every thing that i love on this planet!

tanzanite:no (he drops his blades)

rose :what?

tanzanite:this world is so uniqe ,so beutiful ,so diffrent.i can see why you love it so much.and ive seen you with them.the other gems.you are all... so free,and so ... whole.i want some of that.

I WANT TO JOIN THE CRYSTAL GEMS!


	4. CHAPTER 4: love's blood on my hands

CHAPTER 4

Soon after tanzanite was recruited he was paired with a small group of gems assigned to special ops missions.

Only Garnet and his four teamates knew he joined the crystal gems.

tanzanite knew that only a select few of the elite gems on homeworld knew of his existence.he was kept a secret by the diamonds because of his gender,rarity,and power.(yes his specific gender pronoun is male/masculine)

so he didnt know if his love lapis lazuli knew of his newfound allegiance to the crystal gems.

all he did know is that eventually she would find out.

tanzanite:But what would she think of me then .would she still love me,would she hate me.or would it be better if she thought i was dea... no! i must not think that way.she would be shattered on the inside if that happened.

one day while he was on a stealth mission someone saw tanzanite and reported it to the diamonds.so they set up an intricate trap for tanzanite.

the next day his troupe set out for their mission.they thought it was going to be simple.

take out a couple guards ,bubble the target then be on your way.but out of nowhere came a massive army ,they where surounded,with no way out and two of his teamates shattered,only tanzanite and pyrope were left standing. they thought it couldnt possibly get any worse. until...

lapis:TANZANITE! HELP!

tanzanites heart stopped at the sound of his lovers pleading voce.

tanzanite:LAPIS! WHERE ARE YOU ?!!

lapis:HERE MY LOVE!

lapis was being held by the neck by a quartz soldier.with a blade to her gem.

Tanzanite:LET HER GO OR I WILL GRIND ALL OF YOU TO DUST!!!

then out of the shadows came a tall ,white figure,.IT WAS WHITE DIAMOND.

pyrope:white diamond!

white d.:tanzanite ,my masterpiece come home .(she spoke softly,and proper ,but with an ominous tone)come back to your mothers.

Tanzanite:NEVER! I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THAT PRISON YOU CALL HOMEWORLD!

I WILL NEVER BE RULED BY YOU HEARTLESS TYRANTS!

(the soldier started to push the blade into her gem as she constricted the helpless gem )lapis:hugghhhhh.

Tanzanite:NO!

lapis:tanzanite please my love (she said weakly.)as the blade went deeper into her gem it started to crack! the blue in her eyes being sucked into a mirror vortex. then lapis burst into a cloud of steam.

Tanzanit:NO!

the soldier picked up the lapis lazuli gem and handed it to white diamond.tanzanite ached in agony.

his teamate pleaded...

pyrope:tanzanite, what do we do ? should i use my fire?

tanzanite looked down at his blades.and thought to himself.

((i know the attack i need to use ,but i dont have enough control over it,if i use just the smallest diffrence in energy ,just a tiny bit too much ,lapis will die,i need more control!,i need,he looks over at his comrade))

Tanzanite:pyrope fuse with me!

pyrope:lets do it! (in unison)shhhaaaahhhh(a white light envelopes them as their bodys morphed together.

then a tall beautiful red - crimson giant emerged ,it was even taller then white diamond! it was...RHODONITE!!!!!


	5. CHAPTER 5 : retrebution of a freand

CHAPTER 5

Rohdanite:ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS WHIITE DIAMOND!!!!

(white diamond had a disgusted ,and frightened look on her face)she dropped lapis gem and started running tword her ship

the army of qurtz soldiers stood thire ground and held thire wepons at the ready

Rohdalite:NO! (then all of a sudden ,rohdanite started screaming in pain)

white diamond ignored it and jumped onto her ship. the soldiers started to back away in caution.

(rohdanite started to shrink as the red faded,stripes of white light pulled pyropes gem twords tanzanites)

Rohdanite:WHATS ...AGGGHHHH...HAPPENIG ...tanzanite help...agghhh i cant stop it!!!! pyrope no unfuseEEEEGHHH...i caaaannt...pyrope NO NO NOOOOO... WHHHIIIIIEEEPP.

tanzanite was enveloped by light as pyropes gem was absorbed into his own!

tanzanite emerged from the ball of light on his hands and knees.coverd in crimson ,his now long spikey hair was blood red and dripping with color. his hands wher jet black,and finaly his eyes full of fury and rage.

white diamonds ship zoomed away!

leaveing her army to do her bidding.

slowly tanzanite rose to his feet.he opend his eyes ,and the qurtz army gasped in fear.

I DONT WANT TO SHATTER! one of the qurtzs screamed out. then they all started running away ,as tanzanite unleashed a wave of black fire.

then tanzanite blacked out.

one of the qurtzs survived the blast and as she was flying throgh the air from the shock wave she grabbed lapis gem.

only for the diamonds to sentance lapis lazuli to inprisonmeant inside a mirrior for questioning.


	6. chapter 6 :home worlds end

CHAPTER 6:HOME WORLDS END.

(tanzanite awoke in his cave.it sitts on top of a clif that bismuth had crafted for him .to keep him hidden from the rest of the crystal gems.)

Rose:tanzanite! (she ran over and huggend his neck)

tanzanite:Rose what happend to me?

Rose : we dont know .we just saw an expolsion of black fire.so Garnet went to investigate .she found you and broght you hear.

(garnet walked into the tent with a sigh of relief.then she ran over to tanzanite and gave him a fusion hug)

Garnet:tanzanite! im so glad your awake

tanzanite:garnet your okay.?

garnet:yea that last battel was difficult ,but i pulled throgh.

tanzanite:Rose,the diamonds know im a crystal gem

garnet:it was only a matter of time.

Rose:now all of home world is comeing for us.

(tanzanite got up and grabbed his blade from his gem)

tanzanite:let them come .I have a plan.

(Rose sent the diamonds a messige.proposing a final battel for earth. the diamonds reluctantly accepted.the fight was to be held at a beutifle fieald of strawberries.)

but it was only a distraction!!!

Garnet:you have a second form!

tanzanite:yes i was made with a second form that will allow me to use more of my powre .but ther is just one problem.i don't have control of this other form .so i need one of you to control me.

Rose:how is that possible?

Tanzanie:ill have to synchronize with one of you,then just speack the command words :crucio is to destroy,le-ocea means heal,and crusto reterns me back to my previous form.

my plan is to attack the diamonds ship while im in this form.that would destroy them altogether.

tanzanite:the diamonds fuseion is definetly a formidible foe,but it pails in comparison to omega.one good hit from him wold end them.that is why it is called omega. the end of all things.

garnet : rose, are you sure about this?

Rose:its our only option.homeworld has us out numberd 1000 to 1.this cold be our final battel.our last chance to save earth.

the only reson we've survived for this long is becuse we make small and effective attacks.

But this time all of the crystal gems will be in one place and there will be noware for us to run to.

tanzanite:thats why we have to time this attack perfectly.

garnet:if we don't ,well lose many of our friends.

Tanzanite:rose we should prepare for the attack.lets go to the canyon to practice.

Rose:Garnet ,get the others orginized.we shold be ready buy tommarow morning.

AT THE CANYON:

Tanzanite:we half to maintain a very clear focus ,or ill destroy the entire planet.

(rose gasped)

Rose:ill try to keep a clear mind.

(they walked about 10 paces away from echother.then put thire hands on thire gems and said in unison)OMEGA HAS COME!!! then thire eyes blazed with red and white fire ,as they began danceing tword one another.

rose was delicate and graceful like a ballerina but with slightly sudductive posees.

slowly the pink color in her dress changed to white with gold trim,and red sashes at the ends.and the ends of her hair turned red.(think of rainbow qurtz hair but white with red on the ends )and finaly the emblem of tanzanites gem around her own.

tanzanite slowly grew,his hair turning white,red paws with golden claws slowly replaceing his hands.

A long white tail with golden stripes grew from his back,and finaly a white maine whith red dots and golden trim grew from his neck.

black symbols of rose's gem on his paws. (think of a white tiger had a baby with stevens lion and the nine tailed fox)

rose looked like a completely diffrent gem.And tanzanite was replaced with a lion 30 meters tall and as long as a football field.

alpha Rose: (she pointed to a bolder)CRUCIO!!! she yelld with vigor

omega opend his mouth an let out a beam of pure white fire ROOOAAAARRR!!!!!BLLAAASSST!!!!!BOOOM

ALPHA ROSE:LEOCEA!

omega shut his massive jaws and bowed.

ALPHA ROSE: CRUSTO!!!

then omega slowly shrank back into tanzanite and Rose reverted back into her base form.

rose felt weak and started to fall to the ground.luckaly tanzanite caght her.

Tanzanite:Rose are you okay.

Rose:yes im fine

tanzanite:good becuse here comes the hard part.(suddenly pink streams of light pourd out from rose's gem and crimson fire came from tanzanites gem,the streams then encircled them)

Rose:whats happening !

tanzanite:dont worry this only happens once.

the streams pulled them close then they kissed.

rose came out of the kiss stary eyed and in shock.

Rose:what just happend?

tanzanite:we synchronized,and rose

Rose:what?

tanzanite:dont tell pearl about me.

Rose:why?

tanzanite:she wont trust me.

every time i meet a new gem they fear me.


End file.
